Special lighting
Types Roof-mounted beacon They are the earliest types of emergency lighting. They consist of a single or double sided lamp that spins, enclosed in a glass dome, which is painted blue, red, or orange, depending on the service. They are no longer used standalone by emergency services, but they are required on long cars, like vans. Ambulances, police vans, fire engines and other emergency service vans have 2 beacons on the rear because they are long. Lightbar They are the commonly used type of emergency or special lighting. They consist of a sounder in the middle, and the 2 glass housings. There are 2 double sided lamps in each housing. On newer lightbars, the spinning lamps are accompanied by flashing middle lamps, resulting in a total of 6 lights. Some lightbars are LED, meaning that they don't have any spinning parts, but they have LED lights instead. Body mounted Some types of light can be mounted on the body of the vehicle, most commonly in the grille. Unmarked police vehicles often use this standalone. Marked services use this as an addition to lightbars. Colour codes Blue - Most emergency services use this, including the fire service, ambulances, and police. CarlRail Security, and CarlRail response units also use it. Red - Accompanies the blue light on RPU police vehicles, Federal Security Service protective service and FSS emergency response vehicles, and Server Admin vehicles. Vehicles with red special lighting on them can lead an important motorcade. This colour also signifies that you must pull over. Orange - Used on Highways Build vehicles, construction vehicles, lorries, private security vehicles, and other vehicles. Unlike blue and red colours, those, along with lime colours can be installed by anyone on their vehicle. This kind of lighting allows vehicles with this installed on them to lead motorcades, like truck escort services. CarlRail uses them when on or near the track, to give a warning to train drivers. A train driver must use their horn when they see a CR member in a hi vis, or a CR van with it's orange beacon on. Green - May be used instead of orange. Anyone can install these. White - Used by Rotish Mail, and armored money transport trucks. They are only turned on when they are being attacked and are used to get attention. Motorists MUST give way to vehicles with special lighting that's red or blue if it has the sirens on. Motorists must pull over to the left if they are being followed by a vehicle with it's red special light turned on. Remember that installing special lighting, other than green or orange, without a permit, is PROHIBITED '''and violators may and will get fined if spotted by RPU officers, with the light being confiscated. The traffic violation for this is called "Unauthorised Special Lighting" and the cost of the fine is around 300 pounds. However, government officials are exempt from being fined for this. Also, keep in mind that installing special lighting out of the list in the Highway Code, the list of which is used here, is '''PROHIBITED even with a permit. For example, you cannot install purple or brown special lighting on vehicles, but it is legal to have them in your trunk, regardless of colour. But, there is an exception. You can use any kind of special lighting offroad, as traffic laws mostly do not apply outside of the road/highway/motorway, as long you legally offroad (not offroad right next or near a road, and use common sense.) Examples